How you love me
by miki230
Summary: Naru tries to kill himself, Gaara saves him. What will happen now? How can Gaara keep his crush alive? Please R&R! GaaNaru! M! Suicide attempt!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I came up with this while I was taking a walk with a friend! I hope you like it!**

**Pairing: Gaara x Naruto!**

**Read and Review! **

**Rated M for suicide attempt, language and possible lemon!**

**/**

Naruto limped through the door to his apartment. He barely got the door closed before sliding to his knees. His orange outfit was covered with his own dried blood but the wounds were almost completely healed thanks to Kyuubi.

"Why is it always like this?" he sobbed.

_FLASHBACK_

Today was Naruto's birthday. He usually didn't celebrate but Hinata, Shikamaru and Ino had practically forced him to hang out with him. Hinata had even given him a gift while Ino had backed him a cake and gave him flowers.

Sadly none of it made it home.

Naruto had split off from the others at sunset in hopes of getting home without getting hurt...Seeing as his birthday was the same day that the Kyuubi destroyed the village.

Many made it a goal to attack him on this day. True to tradition, he didn't make him home before he was jumped by a group of drunk men.

They beat him bloody and then dumped their remaining alcohol on him. The cuts burned as they did this and the pain was immense but Naruto smiled through it and never once fought against them. He felt that they were right to do this.

The men spit insults at him and Naruto just accepted it because it was all his fault...he was the Kyuubi.

When they left, Naruto started to drag himself back to his apartment. He manged to make it without further incident but he knew better then to think he was safe. People had broken in to hurt him before so why not today.

_END FLASHBACK_

Naruto did nothing to stop his tears as he reached in his weapons pouch.

"Good bye guys...I had fun today." he whispered softly as he thrust the kunai into his stomach. He knew that damaging the seal mark took longer to heal and he hoped that a wound that bad would finally end it...

Naruto Uzumaki hit the floor with a thud as blood flowed from his abdomen.

**Across town with Gaara...**

Kazekage Gaara of the village of the sand made his way to Ino's flower shop. The blond woman had sent him a letter about today being Naruto's birthday but he was a bit late. Something told him thought that the blond boy would still be awake.

All Gaara needed was directions to his home.

"Ino?" he called. He saw the blond at the counter but her back was turned.

She turned to him with a grin. "Your late!" she shouted. Gaara sighed but nodded anyway.

"Sorry but being Kazekage doesn't offer a lot of free time." Ino nodded and smiled at him.

"Well go visit Naruto! I am sure he would love to see you! He always seemed happier when he was near you." Gaara had to stop from smiling. He had always had a soft spot for the blond boy.

Ino told him how to get to Naruto's apartment and he bid her farewell. He really couldn't wait to see the blond that had changed his life. He knew that without Naruto he would still be a killer and he would not have found friends in his siblings.

Gaara had been spacing out (Don't you think that is why he always looks so blank?) when he heard someone say Naruto's name.

"I think we finally put that Naruto brat down for good!" one man said with a laugh. Gaara froze and turned on his heel. He walked up to the man and yanked him to his feet, using his sand to keep the others back.

"What did you do to Naruto!" he demanded in a voice filled with the promise of death. The man trembled in fear and explained how they beat him.

"Be happy that I am more worried about him. Otherwise, you would be dead."

He dropped the man and released the others before rushing off to Naruto's. 'Please be safe!' he thought to himself.

He ran up the steps of the building until he reached the one that Ino had said was Naruto's. He ripped the door off the hinges in his haste to get in only to trip on the one that he was rushing to see.

He froze as the scent of blood filled his nose. Looking down, his heart stopped as he saw the puddle of blood but the kunai in Naruto's hand is what caught his eye. "No..." he breathed.

He knelt down and rolled Naruto on to his back so that he could see if he was right. Sure enough, the stab wound in his stomach could only be made by a kunai. Gaara checked for a pulse and was glad to see that although faint, he did have one. "Damn...he needs a healer but I don't even think Tsunade has the power to heal this."

Gaara tried to think before realizing what he could do. He moved his chakra to his hands and pressed into the wound and seal mark. "If I strengthen the Kyuubi's with my own demon's then I may be able to save him." Gaara muttered to himself.

He breathed a sigh of relief as the blood slowed and the wound started to heal. As soon as Gaara had to blood stopped, he left the rest to the Kyuubi.

Gaara stood and searched the apartment till he found bandages and a needle with thread. Going back to Naruto, he removed the blond's blood soaked jacket and cleaned the wound before stitching in up. He bandaged the wound and sat back to examine his work.

He checked Naruto's pulse again but it was still barely there. "Shit!" Gaara lifted Naruto up carefully and ran out the door. The only person he would trust to take care of the blond would be Tsunade.

Gaara broke land speed records to get to the tower and burst through the door. The ANBU there tried to stop him from entering but it was no use. He could feel Naruto getting farther away. Even though he had stopped the bleeding, his heart couldn't keep up and the beating beforehand had slowed his healing to begin with.

"Tsunade!" the usually quiet red head yelled as he ran into the room. Said blond rushed out with a pissed off expression until she saw Naruto. Gaara went to say something about what had happened when he felt something wet on his hands.

Looking down, he saw blood seeping through the bandages. Tsunade helped him get Naruto on the desk in the room. Tsunade started ripping Naruto's shirt and bandages off.

"What happened?" she asked as she set to examining the wound. Gaara didn't look up from staring at Naruto.

"He tried to kill himself after some of _your_ villagers beat him half to death." he stressed your.

"Dammit! What do you want me to do about that! I can't exactly make them stop when he won't tell me what's going on!" she yelled in return though guilt flashed in her eyes.

"Your fourth said to treat him as a hero but this village has yet to do so. Now he has been pushed to this."

Tsunade set to work on the wound but stopped a few minutes later. "Shit! He is trying to block both my and the Kyuubi's power so that he will die!"

Gaara closed his eyes before pressing his forehead to Naruto's.

"Naruto...you blond idiot! DON'T LEAVE ME!" the quiet red head screamed at the top of his lungs. He knew he was on the verge of tears but he was to afraid to lose the one that saved him to care who saw.

"You can't go! You haven't been saved yet and I haven't returned the favor!" Tsunade listened silently with her own tears raining down. Stealing her resolve, she tried again.

Everything was so dark.

Naruto sat on what he assumed was the floor. "I guess this is death huh..." he mumbled to himself. He had never been so cold yet somehow he welcomed the numbness that came with it.

Naruto felt as though he had been there forever when he saw a bright light.

"Wow...it's warm." he whispered as he made his way towards it. He felt safe and complete for the first time in his life.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Naruto turned and stared into the dark behind him.

"Gaara..." he called out softly. He didn't know how he recognized the voice as the red head but he just knew it.

"No, it's not possible. He isn't here and why should he care if I die anyway." He turned back to the light but something kept nagging at the back of his mind.

"He has had the same life as you but because of you, he over came it. Now he begs you not the go and you are going to turn your back."

Naruto froze and turned around. He looked right at himself. "Wha, who the hell are you?" Naruto asked.

His doppelganger smiled back. "I'm you! And by the way, Gaara is here. In fact he and Baa-san are trying to save you right now. You know, he came all the way here to wish you happy birthday but instead, he has to find you near death and by your own hands to."

Naruto flinched.

"Why don't you let them heal you? You'll live to see if he can help you! If you still feel like you have to die than you can just go ahead and end it then!"

Naruto turned back to stare at the light but it had dimmed to almost nothing.

"You can't go!"

Naruto looked up when he heard Gaara again.

"Okay..." he whispered. The other him smiled and melted away.

Naruto sat down again and waited again.

**Two days later...**

Naruto carefully opened his eyes. His head was pounding but he needed to see where he was.

"Good morning Naruto."

Naruto turned his head quickly but regretted it instantly. "Ouch!"

"Don't move to fast. You were pretty beat up to begin with and the you stabbed yourself. Kyuubi has been working overtime to keep you alive."

"How did you get here, Gaara." Naruto asked, making sure not to move.

"I was here for your birthday. Guess it was a good thing I was late."

Naruto chuckled weekly and stared at the ceiling. "I heard your voice. When I was about to die, I heard your voice. I couldn't leave for some reason."

Gaara stepped over to the hospital bed that Naruto was laying on and stared down at him.

"If you ever do that again, I will bring you back to life just to kill you myself."

Naruto smiled up at the redhead and tried to push himself into a sitting position. Gaara helped him and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"How long have I been out?" he asked once he had been propped up.

"Two days...we thought you might die."

They looked to the door and saw Tsunade with a frown on her face.

"Naruto, I am sorry that I didn't do something sooner but now, I don't even know what to do. Gaara has proposed an idea but I will let you talk it out. All I want to say is don't you ever do that to me again!"

She hugged him before turning to leave. "I will be back later to see what you decided."

Naruto turned slightly to look at Gaara who cut his pale green eyes to Naruto. "So?" the blond asked.

Gaara nodded and looked fully at his...friend.

"I offered that you stay with me at my village. Temari has been asking about you anyway and I also thought that it would give you sometime to heal. I did tell them though that if you came with me, it would be long term."

Naruto stared at his hands for a bit before grinning.

"Let me think about it. By the time you have to leave, I will give you an answer." Gaara nodded.

"Well, in that case, I will be staying until I must leave."

Naruto cringed slightly but nodded. "My apartment isn't exactly made for having guests..." he said with a bitter laugh. Gaara stared at him for a second.

"Then you will stay with me at the guest house that Tsunade has had me staying in."

Naruto knew better than to argue so he just nodded.

"When do I get out of here?" he asked after a few minutes.

"I can sign you out now if you want. Just promise me you will take it easy." Naruto nodded emphatically, wincing slightly. Gaara grabbed his head to hold it still.

"That means no movements that hurt."

Naruto nodded slightly and laid back. "I will come get you when I am done. Your clothes were blood soaked but I will get you some new ones."

Gaara left the blond alone and headed for the front desk.

"Hi, can I help you!" a brown haired girl asked. Gaara nodded.

"I would like to check out Uzumaki Naruto."

The girl nodded and typed the name into her computer before frowning.

"I am sorry but there is no one here by that name." she said.

Gaara sighed. "That's funny since I am coming from his room." as he said this, he reached in his pocket and pulled out his ninja head band. "I also don't think it is in your best interest to piss off the Kazekage."

The woman trembled at the look in his eyes and handed over the discharge papers.

Gaara filled them out, smirking at the part that said who's care he would be in. Once they were filled out, he walked over to the phones.

"Ino, can you bring me some clothes for Naruto? He is getting discharged. Yes, he woke up. Yes he will be staying with me. Yes you can bring clothes that you like. No they don;t have to be orange. Okay, good bye."

Gaara hung up and sighed. He really hated talking...

Twenty minutes later, Ino showed up with Sakura in tow.

"Come on Sakura! I am sure he wants to see you! Besides, you haven't seen him at all!" Ino said as she pushed the pinkette through the door.

Sakura sighed but let Ino drag her into the hospital.

Ino led her to the room that Naruto was in. The first thing Ino noticed was that Gaara was missing. He had probably gone to make arrangements for Naruto to stay with him and would be back soon.

"Naruto!" Ino yelled as she glomped the small blond. Naruto winced but hugged her back.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again! Even Shikamaru was worried!" She handed him the bag that she had brought with her.

Naruto grinned as he pulled out a big bouquet of tiger lilies. "Wow! These are so pretty Ino!" He said, giving her another hug.

Sakura, tired of being ignored, stepped forward. "Gosh, you are so stupid Naruto. I mean come on, first you try to kill yourself which you didn't even do right, and now you are all excited because Ino brought you some stupid flowers."

Naruto flinched and looked down at his hands. Ino turned around in shock. "How can you say such a thing!"

Before Sakura could answer, a wave of sand and a flash of red had her against the wall.

**/**

**Okay! Gonna break it off here! I am sorry to all those that are waiting for updates and I will get to them soon but I have been busy and then this grabbed me in a vice grip and I just had to right it!**

**Please Review!**

**Please tell me if I need to change anything! I know the beginning is kind of choppy but I tried!**

**Also, I am running a review poll!**

**Should there be a side relationship?**

**No, Just GaaNaru!**

**Onesided SasuNaru**

**Onesided ShikaNaru**

**Onsided anyone else (Put who in your review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara hung up the phone and started to head back to Naruto's room. He had called his sister, Temari, to tell her to prepare for a long term guest. Gaara was pretty certain that Naruto would come with him so he wanted to be prepared.

As he neared the room, he heard Naruto thanking Ino for something she had given him.

"Gosh, you are so stupid Naruto. I mean come on, first you try to kill yourself which you didn't even do right and now you are all excited because Ino brought you some stupid flowers."

Gaara didn't even hesitate before rushing into the room. He flung Sakura into the wall with a hand made out of sand. Using it to pin her to said wall, he wrapped his own hand around her neck.

"How dare you! He has done so much for you! Know he is hurt because of people like you! He even brought back your precious Sasuke and you don't give a crap! I should kill you right now."

The last was said I such a frigid voice that Naruto and Ino swore the temperature dropped.

Ino didn't know what to do but Naruto didn't hesitate. He jumped to his feet, ignoring the pain, and grabbed Gaara.

"Please don't!" he yelled. Gaara turned to catch him so that he didn't get hurt and drew the blond to his chest.

"Why shouldn't I?" he asked seriously. Naruto looked up at him with those impossibly blue eyes filled with tears. "Because I don't want you to become a killer again." Gaara froze for a second before drawing the blond into a tight hug.

"Fine." he mumbled into the soft blond hair. Although no one could see it, Naruto smiled into the red head's chest.

When Naruto had calmed down and Gaara was no longer in danger of killing someone (Sakura) they stood up. Gaara supported Naruto since the sudden move had jarred his wounds.

"Sakura, I should probably thank you for this." Naruto started as he turned to Gaara. "Gaara, although I will miss it here...I will return with you as soon as I am healed.

Gaara nodded in understanding and released the pink haired girl.

"Get changed Naruto, Ino and I will wait outside."

Naruto nodded and Ino and Gaara left. Naruto reached in the bag and pulled out a blue shirt with an orange spiral on the front and a pair of black cargo pants with matching black boots.

Ino stood with Gaara outside the door.

"That was nice of you Gaara. You protected Naruto, I just have one question."

Gaara cut his eyes to her, letting her know it was okay to ask. "When are you going to tell him your feelings?"

Gaara didn't know what to say. His face grew hot and turned a shade of red that put his hair to shame!

"I-I don't know if I will." he stuttered softly. Ino beamed at him. "I think he feels the same so tell him soon!"

Gaara nodded and turned to the door just as the other blond stepped out.

"How do I look?" Gaara smiled ever so slightly at the boy. "You look fine." He said. Naruto smiled his breathtaking grin and stuck his hands in his pockets.

Ino glomped Naruto again and kissed the smaller blond cheek. "Be safe, Naruto. I will come and visit you till you have to leave." With that, the blond ninja walked away.

Gaara looked at Naruto and instantly noticed that he was wincing ever so slightly. Without saying anything, Gaara put Naruto's arm around his shoulder. Naruto looked up at him slightly shocked since the quiet red head usually didn't touch people.

Gaara looked straight ahead, careful not to make eye contact. Naruto just smiled at him and let Gaara help him.

"Hey, dobe!" Naruto and Gaara turned at the sound of the voice. They had just walked out the doors of the hospital.

"Sasuke." Naruto smiled at the other boy. Gaara just ignored him. He really didn't like the black haired boy.

"What the hell was Sakura going on about, dobe?" Sasuke asked. Calmly observing the other two boys.

Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head with the other arm. "Yeah, I did something really stupid and she chewed me out over. Gaara kind of got angry and well, she got upset."

"Hn." was all Sasuke said in return. "So, do you need a place to stay? I live alone but the house is big and I have the money to care for you." Sasuke offered with a smirk.

Naruto looked at him like he was insane. "Nah, Gaara is going to let me stay with him until we leave." Sasuke glared at the red head who just smirked at him.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked. Naruto didn't catch the desperate tone. "Well, I figure, I was never well liked and after this, maybe I should leave. Gaara offered me a place to stay so I think I will take him up on it."

Sasuke kept his face carefully blank but inside he was seething. How dare the red headed killer steal his Naruto! Well, he would get him back...and he knew who could help!

"Well, just be careful Dobe." Sasuke walked away gritting his teeth. Gaara on the other hand was on the verge of laughing. The Uchiha idiot was so jealous. Gaara couldn't wait to see what he would try to do in keeping Naruto in Konoha.

"Let's go Gaara! I want to get some ramen!" Naruto cheered. Gaara smiled faintly and nodded, helping Naruto towards their temporary home.

It was a short walk, about 15 minutes but the walk was torture for Naruto. As they walked, both heard the whispers of the villagers. "Monster...demon...better off dead..." the would say to each other.

Gaara refrained from killing them only to get Naruto home. A 15 minute walk felt like a year but they finally made it to the large house.

Gaara showed him to his room. It looked like Gaara had had this all planned since the room was done in the loud orange color that Naruto had always loved.

"I will get you some food, you should stay here. Tsunade will stop by later to check your wounds and tell me what I have to do to keep them clean until they finish healing."

With that Gaara left. Naruto laid back on the soft mattress and smiled at the ceiling. "I wonder if this is what a home feels like...or maybe it will be even better after we get to the sand village." Naruto mused.

When he heard a knock he sat up. "Come in!" he called, fixing a cheery smile in place. Gaara opened the door but paused and stared at Naruto for a second before sighing.

He placed the food on the night stand and sat on the edge of the bed. "Naruto...you don't have to pretend with me. I understand you the best...just be you." Gaara said. He placed the warm bowl in front of Naruto and handed him the chopsticks.

It took Naruto a while to realize what was going on. He looked down at the bowl and took the chopsticks. "Thanks." he mumbled softly, his fake smile gone. Gaara nodded and leaned back on the bed.

Naruto had never really seen the sand shinobi relax so he watched him out of the corner of his eye. He blushed though when those pale green eyes cut to him and a smirk appeared at the corner of the red heads lips.

Naruto tried to hide his blush by gulping down the hot ramen. Gaara watched him eat with a slightly wide eyed expression. "Why do you eat so fats?" Gaara asked after Naruto had put the bowl down.

"Well, with always needing to get home and the whole, trying to get home with out getting killed thing, I learned the faster I eat, the faster I get home. Also, I learned how to suppress my gag reflex so that I can take big gulps a food!" Naruto gave Gaara a big grin and a peace sign.

"Hmm, sounds like that would be useful." Gaara says with a smirk. He gets up quickly and walked to the door. Naruto stared at him in confusion before grasping the red heads meaning.

"Bastard!" he yells and throws a pillow at the fleeing Kazekage's back...he missed.

Gaara walked out to the front hallway and headed outside. He could sense the hokage's chakra and knew she had entered the premises.

"Gaara!" she yelled and walked over as soon as she spotted him. Gaara half raised his hand in greeting before scowling slightly when he saw who was with her.

"Uchiha, Nara..." he said in way of greeting. He really only spoke to the blond so his words were limited when it came to others. Especially those he didn't like.

"Gaara..." Sasuke greeted, spite coloring his voice. Shikamaru Nara just muttered "Troublesome."

Tsunade smiled at the three boys and headed into the house. "Brat!" She yelled as she entered the room. Naruto smiled at the older blond. "Baa-san!" He went to get up but she glared.

"You stay there or I swear I will tie you up in chains! Now, let me see those wounds!" she ordered as she approached the bed.

Naruto sighed but took off the blue shirt. Sasuke and Shikamaru gasped slightly at the sight of the still healing wound.

"You said you did something stupid but that looks like a wound from a kunai dobe!" Sasuke said, worry tinting his voice slightly.

Shikamaru just walked over and looked a bit closer. "That angle could only be from a self inflicted injury...Naruto." Shikamaru said. For once the lazy ninja seemed to take an interest in something.

"Yeah, well...I uh wanted to know what it felt like!" he fixed that cheesy grin on his face looked up at the lazy ninja. Shikamaru sighed but said nothing in return.

Tsunade checked the stitches and turned to Gaara. "They are a little warm so I will you some cream to put on them. I also recommend some ice...it will cool them down. He should be fine in two or three days. After that, you can leave in a few days."

With that Tsunade left so that Naruto could talk to his friends.

"Sasuke said you were leaving the village." Shikamaru started. Naruto looked down at his hands, his smile faltering.

"Yeah...since I am leaving, I should give you guy's an explanation. I only want to do this once though so can you bring everyone?" Gaara, Sasuke and Shikamaru nodded and headed out to bring everyone that was considered the blond's friends.

**Three hours later...**

It took them a while to gather everyone but they managed well enough. Gaara had even thought to bring Naruto's teachers, Iruka, Kakashi, and Jiraiya.

"So, what is this all about?" Sakura asked in her annoying voice. Gaara and Sasuke had only brought her so that they could use her in the same way you use a stress ball.

"Consider this...story time." Naruto said with a blank look on his face. His unnaturally blue eyes seemed dead.

"It really started before I was even born...When the nine tailed fox attacked the village, the fourth hokage knew there was not much that could be done to stop it. My mother and father died the night I was born and before they cut the umbilical cord...the fourth imprisoned the Kyuubi inside of me."

"That was how I defeated Gaara when his demon overpowered him."

"I can use the Kyuubi's powers in battle. The reason I tried to kill myself was because since I was a toddler, I was tormented by the villagers. I don't know if any of you remember but your own parents used to not let you play with me because of it."

"Right before I tried to kill myself, some drunks tried to kill me. They left me to die though and I made it home since the Kyuubi had already started to heal me."

As he reached the end of his story, the group was divided on what they should be feeling.

Most of the girls were crying while a lot of the guys looked like they wanted to kill.

"I am leaving for Suna as soon as my injuries are healed." He concluded.

Hinata walked up and gave him a hug while Ino clapped him on the shoulder. "You had better come back and visit us!" Ino said with a grin. Naruto nodded while most of the others mimicked her statement.

Most soon after that, each giving him some sort of sentiment. He was surprised when Kiba stepped up to him.

"I am going to miss you. I have a feeling the village won't be the same without you. I am going to talk to my parents though." Naruto nodded and Kiba left.

As soon as everyone was gone, except for Gaara, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Sakura, Shikamaru stepped up.

"Naruto I had no idea the hell you went through. I had come here to stop you from leaving but after hearing that, I can't. I wish I could though because I love you..." The lazy shinobi had a slight blush and Naruto smiled.

"I am sorry that I can't return those feelings because there is already someone I like but thank you." Naruto leaned foreword and gave the brunette a kiss on the cheek.

Gaara was stuck between seething and smirking.

Sakura glared at the lazy ninja who left soon after that.

"So your gay! I knew it, you are a freak!"

Gaara and Sasuke were on her like white on rice. Gaara had her by the throat with his sand and Sasuke had a kunai to her heart.

"Sakura-chan...as you see I do have people that care. Your words may hurt me but I don't need anyone like you. I will also be informing Tsunade about this. Now let her go...I don't want to deal with this."

Gaara knew that this would hurt Naruto when no one was watching but he did as told. Sasuke followed suit and they both threw Sakura out the door.

"Sasuke-kun!" she yelled. "Why are you standing up for that monster?" she asked. Sasuke growled in frustration. "Sakura, I have never loved you and I am gay so go the hell away!"

With that he slammed the door in her face.

"Naruto, I am going to see Tsunade-sama. I will be back tomorrow." Sasuke left out the back.

Gaara watched the blond carefully before pulling a seat up to the bed. He stayed silent which Naruto was very glad about but he stayed close which Naruto knew he needed.

"I won't try it again..." Naruto whispered, looking at his hands. Gaara just nodded.

"So, where are you going to sleep?" Naruto asked after a little while. Gaara stared at him like he had grown a second head.

"I don't 'sleep', remember." Naruto scratched his head sheepishly.

"Besides, I have no intention of leaving you alone." Gaara stood up and got a book out of the bag he had put in the room. Naruto hadn't noticed it until then.

"So...doesn't that gourd get heavy?" Naruto asked as soon as he noticed Gaara adjust the strap.

Gaara took the sand gourd off and let it thunk to the floor. "I have carried it for years so it doesn't seem heavy to me...really I feel to light without it."

Naruto nodded and cuddled under the blankets. "I think I will go to sleep...it is pretty late." Gaara nodded and settled into the chair with his book. Naruto turned off all the lamps except for the one near Gaara.

Settling back into the bed, Naruto curled on his side, facing away from Gaara and dropped off to sleep.

_Dream_

_Naruto looked around from his seat on the swing. _

"_Where am I?" he asked aloud. His voice echoed around him. The scenery around him changed from black to nighttime at the ramen shop and the swing turned into a bench._

_Naruto looked down and realized he was eight years old. "No..." he whispered but no sound left him._

_Against his wishes, his body stood up and left. Today was his ninth birthday and he had just finished his fill of ramen._

_Walking home, he was jumped._

"_Monster! Why don't you die!" Naruto took the beating. "I'm sorry!" he cried though his pleas went unheard. Finally they stopped._

_One of the men bent down and grabbed his face, forcing him to look at them._

"_Hey, he is pretty cute, why don't we have some fun with this one before we head home?" the other men agreed and stripped Naruto of his clothes._

"NOOOOO!" he screamed, sitting bolt upright in the bed. The wound in his stomach twinged and he stared around wild eyed and afraid.

"Naruto, calm down." Naruto turned to his right, taking a defensive position until he realized who it was.

"Gaa...ra..." like a switch had been flipped, he started to sob uncontrollably. Gaara silently wrapped his arms around the blond's shaking frame.

"You had a nightmare, do you...want to talk about it?" Gaara seemed a bit unsure of himself since he had never had to deal with comforting people but he was trying.

Naruto buried his face in Gaara's chest and shook his head no. Gaara sat with the blond until his tears stopped. When he knew the younger boy had calmed, he went to stand but Naruto grabbed his arm.

"Please...don't leave me alone." the blond begged, his impossibly blue eyes sparkling with tears.

Gaara nodded. "Let me change into sleep clothes." he said softly. Naruto nodded and released his sleeve.

Gaara grabbed his bag and headed out of the room. He came back a few minutes later in a loos pair of sleep pants.

Naruto pulled the covers down on one side of the bed and curled up himself. Gaara lay down next to him and pulled the covers over them both.

He noticed that Naruto was shaking and could hear the soft sounds of crying. He turned Naruto to face him and let the blond cry on his chest again, holding him close.

"I...will...explain...in...the...morning." Naruto said between sobs. Gaara stayed silent and let the blond cry himself out.

Just before Naruto fell asleep again, he felt Gaara kiss his hair.

"I won't let you be hurt again. I would kill for you...my Naruto."

Naruto fell into a dreamless sleep.

**/**

**That is my second chapter! Woohoo!**

**the vote stands like this**

**one sided SasuNaru 5**

**one sided ShikaNaru 1**

**just GaaNaru 2**

**I also have another question! Does anyone want this to be Mpreg!**

**Say yes in your review if you do and no if you don't!**

**Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto snuggled into his warm pillow. He had never felt so warm and safe in his life and he was not about to give it up!

"Are you up?"

Naruto froze when he heard the voice. His brain suddenly registered the fact that his 'pillow' was moving up and down.

Naruto pushed up and blushed at the sight before him. "Gaara..." Naruto blushed as the memories from last night surfaced.

He ducked his head back down even though that resulted in hugging Gaara, just to hide his blush. Gaara surprised the blond by flipping them so that he was pinning the blond.

"You are very cute when you sleep...you talk." Naruto blushed even darker and closed his eyes.

"Heh." Suddenly, Gaara's weight was gone and Naruto heard the sound of sand. He sat up and saw Gaara adjusting the strap on his gourd.

"I will go make breakfast...what do you want?" Gaara said as he stood by the door. Naruto had to stop himself from staring. Gaara looked really hot in the black sleep pants that barely clung to his hips and the strap for the gourd was the only thing covering his chest.

"Um...what do you have." Gaara motioned for Naruto to follow him. Naruto did think ahead though and checked his injury to see how it was healing and changed his shirt with a red one Gaara tossed to him.

Gaara had Naruto take a seat as he went through the stuff in the fridge. Pulling out a skillet, he put on bacon and eggs for Naruto and started on an omelet for himself. Naruto stared at him as he moved around the kitchen.

"Here." Gaara muttered as he set the table. Naruto's eyes sparkled as he stared at the food. He dug in like a man half starved.

"That was delicious!" He yelled as soon as he was full. Gaara watched the blond with what for him was a smile.

Gaara finished his food and brought them tea before turning serious.

"Naruto, that nightmare you had, tell me about it." Naruto's smile faltered and he nodded.

"Okay..."

"On my ninth birthday, I was jumped by a group of guys. At first I thought they would beat me and leave but instead, as soon as they were done hitting me, their...leader, said I was cute...and they could have some...f-fun, with me."

Naruto didn't realize he was shaking and crying until Gaara pulled Naruto onto his lap and into a hug. Naruto took a deep breath and pushed on.

"I screamed for them to stop...one of them...sh-shoved his fingers up my...my butt...when I felt the pain...something, took over. I bit one of them and swallowed the mouthful of flesh that I had taken off. As soon as I tasted his blood, I couldn't stop. I kept attacking them until they ran. I chased after them until I caught my reflection in a window."

Naruto hid his face in the crook of Gaara's neck while the red head rubbed his back.

"My eyes were red and my canines protruding from my mouth...they were dripping with blood. Before I could stop myself, I puked. The taste of blood, half digested ramen and bile sat on my tongue till I got home...I didn't leave my house for a few days but the rumors grew to say that I had attacked those men for no reason...since then the beatings got worse and I never fought back again because I deserved it."

Gaara held the blond as he dissolved into tears.

"None of this was your fault and you will be out of here soon. Two more days and you will say good bye to this village."

Naruto nodded and clung to the red head as he carried the small blond to his...their...bed.

They cuddled together until Naruto calmed. "I should go shower...and then I think we need to get me some clothes." Gaara nodded

"You are not going to your apartment so I will buy you new clothes...besides, you are going to need lighter clothes when you are in Suna."

Naruto nodded and stood up. He walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His eyes were puffy and he was a bit pale but he no longer looked like he was knocking on deaths door.

Stripping, he turned the water on and waited till the water warmed. He stepped in and hissed as the water stung the injury. He washed his hair first and then let the water relax his muscles.

He wanted to be quick because he didn't want to get the stitches to wet. Turning the water off, he stepped out and grabbed a big fluffy towel. He dried off carefully, making sure the stitches were completely dried. He put on his pants and walked back to the room, holding his shirt.

"Gaara, I need that cream Tsunade gave you." Gaara turned to him.

"Sit." he ordered. Naruto did and waited while Gaara got the cream out of the fridge. When he came back, he put some on his fingers and started to massage it into the wound.

"That felt great!" Naruto said when Gaara finished. The cream was made to relieve pain and quicken healing.

Gaara nodded and put the cream away before going to take his own shower. He came out about fifteen minutes later, drying his hair with a towel.

Gaara had changed in gray Capri style pants with matching sandals and a red shirt with a black mesh shirt over it. Naruto also noticed that his eyelids were coal black as usual even though he was just out of the shower.

"Are those tattoos or something?" he asked. Gaara looked at him for a second and shook his head. "I think I was born with them or something like that...it may be caused by my own demon."

Naruto nodded and pulled his shirt on before standing up.

"Well, let's go!" he cheered and they headed out. As soon as they reached town, Gaara explained that Ino had left him a list of good stores for clothes. He also explained that although hot during the day, it was very cold at night.

The first shop they hit had the kind of soft cotton pants that would keep you warm in the cold and cool in the heat. They bought a few pairs in red, orange, blue and black. Each had a bunch of pockets. They were also able to find a few pairs of sandals in black and gray.

Gaara had their purchases sent on to the house while they continued shopping. The next store was called Hot Tops.

Gaara and Naruto walked in and Gaara instantly new he liked the store. It sold exactly what they needed and in styles that Gaara could work with.

Gaara led Naruto to the front but was surprised when the blond froze. The man at the counter looked up and scowled, his eyes locked on Naruto.

"Get out you monster! I will not have you in my store!" The man yelled. Naruto started to back up, his eyes wide with fear. Gaara was really glad he had brought his sand.

The cork on the gourd popped and the sad poured free, bending to his will. He snaked it around the man and splayed him out before dragging him closer.

"Why do you say these thing to Naruto." Gaara asked, his voice seeping with venom.

"That monster attacked my when he was nine! He tried to kill me! Who the hell are you anyway!" the man yelled.

Gaara smirked and took out his ninja bandana. "I am the Kazekage of the sand village. Naruto is under my direct protection and you can't exactly tell the Kazekage to leave without a valid reason."

"Then at least tell that monster to leave!" the man argued. Gaara glared. It had already clicked that this was one of the men that had tried to rape Naruto and he was not going to let this man get off Scott free.

"No...he will stay. Now, why don't you 'hang around' while we do our shopping. After that, I will bring your hokage down to hear what you have to say about her 'little brother'." the man shook with fear and Gaara let his sand meld with the wall to keep him bound there.

Gaara pulled out many different shirts in Naruto's size and pushed him into the changing room.

"Try on all of those and pick what ones you like the best. After that, let me see the ones you like when I get back."

Naruto nodded and Gaara brought the man down from the wall. Turning the sand into shackles around the man's wrists, Gaara made a rope of sand so that he could drag the man behind him.

It turned out that he didn't have to go far to find Tsunade. She was looking for them at the ramen shop.

"Gaara, what happened?" she asked when she saw him with the man. Gaara glared at the man and yanked the sand rope, making the man fall into the dirt.

"Naruto is waiting for me at Hot Tops. When we went in, this man yelled at Naruto and tried to make us leave. Before I killed him, I calmed myself since Naruto wouldn't want me to hurt him so I brought him to you."

Tsunade sighed. I think after you have Naruto completely calm in a few years and ready to face all of this, you should bring him back if only to face these assholes!" she kicked the man in the gut.

"I will take him from here. I am going to do some healing of Naruto's wounds when you get back...I think you should leave tomorrow." Gaara nodded and headed back to the shop.

"Naruto." he called, to let the blond know he was back. He swore he was going to loose his voice, he had never spoken so much in his whole life.

Naruto called out from the dressing room that he had picked his favorites. "Model them for me." he said and took a seat.

Naruto blushed as he stared at the mirror. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a red short sleeve mesh shirt over it. He stepped out.

"So?" he asked, worriedly. Gaara stared for a few seconds before nodding. "Keep it."

Naruto went back into the dressing room and picked up the same shirts that were in different colors and started a keep piled. He was already up to ten shirts with that. He then grabbed an orange sleeveless zip up.

Gaara nodded to that to and that finished his pile since that came in multiple colors as well.

They bagged the clothes themselves and Gaara paid someone outside to take them to the house.

"Tsunade is waiting for us. She is going to help you pack a small bag and then heal your wounds so that you can leave with me tomorrow."

Naruto nodded and let Gaara lead them home. When the whispers started though, Naruto started to get nervous. Gaara just calmly reached back and took the blond's hand. Naruto's head shot up and he stared at the Kazekage.

Gaara stayed silent the whole way and Naruto just smiled softly.

When they got back to the house, Tsunade was there to great them. "I punished that bastard...he probably won't leave his house for a year. You clothes and stuff arrived. I already packed for you Naruto. I even laid out an outfit for you to change into know."

Naruto nodded and they headed inside to the orange bedroom. Laid out on the bed was the orange zip up and a pair of black pants with black sandals.

Sit down and take your shirt off. I am going to heal this. You can leave in the morning...I will have everyone gathered to see you off...well, not Sakura."

Naruto nodded and did as told. Both Tsunade and Gaara knew he was acting strange but Tsunade planned on leaving it to Gaara.

Tsunade channeled her chakra into her palms and pressed them gently against the wound. Her blue chakra melded with the red of the Kyuubi and the wound started to close before their eyes.

She held that until she felt her strength flagging. She pulled away and smiled when she saw the injury finish healing by itself.

"A good night of rest and you should be good as new! Suna is a one and half day walk but since both of you have demon strength...literally, you should make it in a day."

Naruto and Gaara agreed and Tsunade left to take care of somethings.

"Well, I am so wearing this out tomorrow when we leave!" Naruto said and put his old shirt back on.

"I am going to make some lunch...after that, we can train." Naruto cheered and jumped off the bed. "I can't wait!"

Gaara prepared some sandwiches that could be brought with them and they headed out to the back where there was room to train.

Naruto and Gaara fought for a good few hours until the blond got tired. Naruto made them ramen and the two fell asleep...once again in each others arms. Naruto couldn't help asking the red head to stay with him..he was afraid to be alone.

Gaara didn't ask questions, he had already known that this would happen...not that he minded at all.

The next morning dawned early for the two ninja.

Gaara took his shower first while Naruto ate a big breakfast. They switched so that Gaara could dress and Naruto bathe.

When Naruto stepped out, Gaara had to stop himself from drooling. Naruto looked amazing in the tight orange sleeveless zip up and the black pants made a nice contrast along with the matching sandals.

They grabbed their carry on's and Gaara grabbed his sand gourd. They left for the gates where everyone was waiting.

Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru and even Sasuke pulled Naruto into a hug and wished him well. Many made threats that if he didn't write, they would hunt him down.

Kakashi gave Naruto the bells from their first lesson and Jiraiya gave him a book on gay sex...great.

Iruka was a a crying mess and threatened Gaara that if he made Naruto cry, he would kill him. Naruto laughed and smiled at everyone.

"Come on, it's not like I am getting married or something!" he said jokingly. Tsunade clapped him on the back with a smile.

"You never know, brat!" she said loudly.

Naruto laughed as well and turned to Gaara. "Let's go, Gaara!" Gaara smiled slightly and took the blond's hand.

They walked away with friends waving them off.

**/**

**Next: Naruto joins the sand village! Living with the Kazekage isn't that easy and Temari and Kankuro are not going to make it any easier on our cute blond!**

**The voting stands at:**

**Just GaaNaru 4**

**one sided ItaNaru 1**

**one sided SasuNaru 5**

**One sided ShikaNaru 3**

**and Yes Mpreg 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

Gaara and Naruto walked slowly through want had now turned into desert sand. Normally, Gaara wouldn't have bothered with going slow since he was used to the heat but Naruto wasn't.

"Oh! Gaara, I can see the gates!" Naruto yelled. They had been on the rode for 26 hours...stopping on for a short nap on the blond's part. Gaara looked in the direction the blond was pointing and nodded.

With a new burst of energy, Naruto started to run towards the tall gates. Gaara followed him. Though his face didn't show it, he was really glad that the other boy was excited.

Gaara was a little surprised when the reached the gates of his village.

"Gaara!" Temari, his blond sister called as she ran up to them. She smiled at Naruto. "Naruto...Let me show you to your room! It is so cool, you are going to love it!"

Naruto nodded excitedly and whipped sweat from his brow. Temari smiled gently at the younger blond and handed him a bottle of water.

"Thanks Temari!" Naruto yelled happily and downed half the water. The rest he poured over his head. "Much better!" he laughed. Gaara smiled slightly at the blond boy and let Temari lead them to the Kazekage's mansion.

It was a short walk but it was much more pleasant than the walks in Konoha. All the villagers raised their hands in greeting and whispered only good thing about the boy known to them as the Kazekage's friend.

When they reached the mansion, Kankuro was waiting for them. "Gaara! Naruto! We've been waiting!" he yelled as they got closer. Naruto grinned and apologized while Gaara just crossed his arms.

Temari opened the door and lead them up the stairs to the second floor.

"The door in front of us is Gaara's." she said when the reached the top. The door was painted black with the word love done in red, much like the one on Gaara's forehead.

"To the left is my room and to the left of mine is Kankuro's." Temari explained. Pointing first to a blue door and then to a black and purple door.

"Your room is to the right of Gaara's." she pointed to an orange door that had a black spiral painted on it. "We painted the room orange." she said. "Gaara, why don't you help him, I have some paper work to do."

Temari drug Kankuro with her.

Gaara watched them leave before leading the blond into his new room. True to her words, the room looked like Halloween exploded in it. The walls were orange, the ceiling was black, the wanes coat was black and the bed spread was black with orange pillows. All the doors were painted black, including the ones that lead to the closet and bathrooms.

"I will help you unpack what is left since it seems that Temari unpacked the rest. After that, you can freshen up while I change and we will head down to lunch. After that, it is arranged that we will meet with the villagers so that you can feel safe here."

Naruto nodded and put his pack down. They put the stuff down and Gaara helped Naruto get acquainted with his room. When they were done, Gaara left to change his own clothes.

Naruto stepped into the shower when Gaara left.

Gaara entered his own room and sighed in comfort at the feel of his room. He stripped down to his boxers and walked over to his closet. As he riffled through the clothes, he heard someone knock on Naruto's door.

He was going to check until he heard Temari's voice.

Naruto opened the door and smiled at the blond sand ninja. "I am here to make you look good."

Naruto looked confused but let her into the room. Temari instantly walked over to his closet and started to riffled through his stuff.

"Aha!" she said after a few minutes of searching. Temari handed him some clothes and told his to go put them on. Naruto nodded and walked off.

When he entered the bathroom's changing area, he looked at the clothes. The first thing he noticed was that she had handed him a pair of knee length tight shorts that he didn't remember buying. Obviously Temari had planned this ahead of time.

Naruto sighed and put them on after slipping on his boxers. Once he finished that, he looked at the top...tops.

She had given him a black sleeveless zip up and a red mesh short sleeved shirt. He put that on first and then the zip up over it. When he was done, he looked in the mirror.

"Let me see!" Temari called through the door. Naruto blushed and did as told.

"You look great! Now for the final touch." She pulled out a sand ninja head band and handed it to him. "You will always be a leaf ninja but I hope you will be a sand ninja too." With that, she left.

Naruto stared that the head band and smiled. He took off his hidden leaf head band and tied it on his left arm. He then tied the new one on his right arm...both right above the elbow.

He walked over to the full length mirror that was in the room and studied his appearance. He finger combed his hair and straightened the black shirt before going over to sit on the bed until Gaara came.

Gaara heard a knock on his door just as he finished getting dressed.

"Enter." he called.

Temari stepped in. "He is ready...and you can totally show him off!" Gaara nodded and walked over to the boy's room while Temari headed to her own room to get ready.

He knocked twice and waited to be let in. "Come in!" was the response. Gaara opened the door and walked in. He froze though when he saw the eye candy that was Naruto Uzumaki.

There stood the cute blond in the sexiest clothes Gaara had ever seen him wear. Judging from the blush though, he wasn't used to wearing such things. The black and red outfit went good with his blond hair and blue eyes. His tan skin was also giving a lovely contrast with the black pants.

"You look good." Gaara said before Naruto could even ask. Naruto smiled shyly. "You too." he said softly.

It was true to. Gaara was wearing long black leather pants but instead of his floor length jacket, he was wearing a tight black sleeveless shirt. On his neck, he wore a silver chain and all but his thumbs and large silver rings on them.

He had decided to forgo the gourd since there was plenty of sand in the village should he need it.

"Come, we don't want to be late. Temari and Kankuro will be though since they have yet to get ready." Naruto nodded and the two left for dinning hall where they would be eating with the few others that lived and worked with the Kazekage.

"Kazekage-sama!" one of Gaara's workers, a young girl called. She ran up to the head of the table to pull out his seat. He nodded to her but walked to the seat that was to the right of his seat and pulled it out.

Raising his voice so that everyone could hear him he said, "This is my friend, Naruto. He will be staying here for some time...this is to be his seat."

Gaara then took his seat at the head of the table. Everyone was staring at Naruto for many remembered him from when Gaara had died.

A few minutes passed before Temari and Kankuro came down. Dinner was served and everyone took their own seats. Temari sat to Gaara's right and Kankuro sat next to her.

Really, no one sat next to Naruto for four more seats. Small chitchat picked up around the table while Temari filled Gaara in on what had gone on while he was gone. Finally Naruto got tired of being stared at and turned to Gaara.

"Why does it seem like a big deal that I am sitting to your left?" he asked. Temari covered her mouth to stop from laughing and Kankuro had to look away.

Gaara regarded him carefully before answering. "If you were a girl, it would mean you are my bride to-be. Since your not, they are not sure what you are to me." Most of the people at the table stared at Gaara for it was rare to hear him speak.

Naruto on the other hand smirked slightly, his playful side shinning through.

"Then what am I to you, Kazekage-sama?" he asked, leaning a little closer. Gaara smirked, playing along. He leaned forward and almost laughed as everyone at the table leaned forward to.

Wondering how far to take it, he mouthed 'How far?' Naruto didn't say anything so Gaara just went along.

"My lover...of course, Naru-chan."

Temari couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. Kankuro fell out of his chair, grasping his sides as he laughed. Naruto blushed but didn't deny it so everyone in the room turned red and made a point of trying not to stare.

It was well known that the Kazekage didn't care for about gender but none knew if he was dating anyone. They finished dinner quickly after that, no one commenting on what had been said.

After dinner, Gaara led Naruto to what counted as city hall. It was a large building that was painted red and white and was aptly named...city hall.

Inside there was a raised section with four chairs on it. Gaara stepped up and took the one in the center, seating Naruto again to his left. Temari and Kankuro again sat to his right. They didn't wait long before people started to file in.

Everyone took seats or lined the walls. When they were settled, Gaara stood.

"I am sure you all remember Naruto Uzumaki. He is the one who saved my life when it was stolen. He has gone through some hard times because of who he is in his village. Since you were all able to move past that with me, I hope you can do the same for him."

The people all looked at each other before some older men stepped closer to the platform.

"Naruto-san, we owe you for saving our Kazekage-sama and we have all realized our mistakes in how Gaara-sama was raised. Since then, we have learned that we should be more accepting of those like you both. We hope you can help us turn this village into a home for the mistreated."

Many others voiced the same thoughts as this and all offered smiles to the young blond. One man, a father that had brought his children, lifted his two sons up and placed them on the blonds lap.

"I hope we can make this a home for ya! Stop by my shop, I hear you like ramen!" Naruto smiled at the man and hugged the children before handing them back. Everything was going fine until and older woman stepped in.

"That child is evil! Just like Gaara when he was a boy!" Naruto stared at the woman. Even Gaara was shocked by this.

"Aga-baa, why would you say such a thing after he saved Gaara-sama?" the ramen man asked, angered. The woman started to rant until Gaara stepped over to her. "Miss, he saved my life, I will not tolerate anyone that puts him down."

The woman went to say something but was shocked when the whole village turned on her and stood up for Naruto. She glared at the blond.

"You will all see when he destroys this village!" she yelled before leaving. Everyone apologized to Naruto before excusing themselves. Gaara sent Temari and Kankuro on ahead and took Naruto's hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Naruto lifted his head to look at him and nodded.

"Yep, I'm fine!" he said loudly, fixing his smile in place.

Gaara frowned at him but just led him home. When they reached their rooms, Gaara pulled Naruto into his and pushed him against the wall.

"You are not fine!" he growled harshly. Naruto stared at him for a second before forcing him away. Once he was free, he stumbled a few steps away before turning on Gaara with a snarl.

"I am fine! I am used to it! Why do you are so much anyway!" Naruto yelled. Gaara tackled him onto the bed and pinned his wrists.

"Because I care about you." He growled back. Naruto felt tears prickle his eyes but refused to cry. Instead he snapped back.

"Ya you care! Only enough to be friends! That kind of care is shallow because it can be broken! No one loves me!" the last was screamed.

Gaara stared at the blond for a second but that lapse was enough for Naruto to slip away from him. Gaara jumped up and grabbed his arm but Naruto tried to pull away, causing them to crash to the ground.

Gaara again pinned Naruto and stared down at him for a second before slamming there lips together in a heated kiss.

Naruto gasped in shock which allowed Gaara to deepen the kiss by slipping his tongue in. Naruto moaned softly at the feel. For some reason, he couldn't make himself force Gaara away.

Cautiously, Naruto touched his own tongue to Gaara's. Gaara rewarded this by stroking Naruto's with his own. They started a battle for dominance that Gaara won before breaking apart for air.

"Naruto...I love you." Gaara whispered into his ear. Naruto flushed crimson and his head spun...it was all to much to take in. Instead, Naruto decided to flee until he could think.

He pushed Gaara off of him and ran to his room before the red head could stop. Naruto locked his door and jumped into his bed, hiding under the blankets.

Gaara sat on his floor and stared after the blond. He was worried that he had scared the boy off and that he would never speak to Gaara again.

Gaara slammed his fist against the floor and closed his eyes. 'What was I thinking!' he wondered.

"Gaara?" Gaara lifted his head to meet the worried gaze of Temari.

"I kissed him." Gaara said by way of explanation. Temari sat down next to him and nodded.

"Give him some time to think it over...when he is ready to talk about it, he will tell you."

Gaara nodded and stood up.

"We should both get some sleep...I will see if he speak to me in the morning." Temari nodded and left her little brother. Gaara walked over to his closet to change. Afterwords, he went to lay down. For once, Gaara despised the fact that he rarely slept. Slamming his fist into the pillows, he tried in vain to rest.

**/**

**Gonna end it here!**

**The voting stands at:**

**One sided ItaNaru 2**

**One sided SasuNaru 7**

**One sided ShikaNaru 4**

**Just GaaNaru 6**

**Yes Mpreg** **5**

**No Mpreg 4**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto stared at the black ceiling in his room. It had been three days since Gaara kissed and he had yet to leave his room. He knew someone was bringing him food because he would hear the soft knock and sure enough food was sitting on the other side of the door.

He wanted to go out and tell them he was fine...that it didn't matter but he also wanted to think about how he felt about the red head.

Naruto had had a crush on the slightly older boy since he met him. It was the way that both their eyes had the same feel. When Gaara had died, he felt as though his world had shattered. He truly hated people at that moment.

The more he thought about, the more he felt that he was in love but he was afraid to admit that...he had never loved someone or been loved so he wasn't sure how to react.

**With Gaara**

Gaara sat in his office trying to do some paper work. He hadn't seen the blond boy in three days and it felt like the world was ending the longer he waited.

"Gaara?" Temari called from the door. Gaara looked up at her and motioned for her to enter. She took a seat in front of his and sighed. I know I said to wait till he was ready to talk but I think this is going to take a more direct approach."

Gaara smirked slightly. "I know."

He walked to the blond's door and didn't bother to knock. Instead, Gaara opted to break the door down with a fist made of sand.

"Wah!" he heard the blond inside yelled as his door fell in. Gaara stepped in and glared at Naruto.

"It has been three days! You will not stay cooped up in here. I brought you here so that you could feel safe, not hole yourself up in some room!" Naruto stared at the red head. He had never heard Gaara yell before...it was scary.

"I don't know how I feel yet! I like you but I don't know if that is the same as love!" Naruto shouted back. Gaara sighed.

"That's fine. We can learn about our feelings together. You can tell me how you feel when you are ready...just don't disappear." The last was said as more of plea...if Gaara was known for pleading.

Naruto stared at him for a second before giving him a breathtaking smile...a real one. "Okay. In return...don't break my door down!"

Gaara chuckled slightly. Both of them were feeling a bit off from the norm. Gaara repaired the door with some solidified sand, promising to having truly fixed by the next day. Afterwords, Gaara led Naruto through town.

Naruto was able to visit the ramen man that he had met and got many gifts of food from the villagers. One older woman gave him a silver bracelet that had a red stone in it.

"That is a very precious stone. One of Suna's most famous legends is that that stone helps those that are unsure about love. They say it can steady the heart. They say one of the princesses a long time ago was in love with two men, she had a necklace that had that stone set in it. When she was worried about who to choose, she asked the stone to tell her. That night, she saw both men in her dreams. When she saw them fight, and one die, she realized who she loved. The next day, she told the one that had died in her dream that she loved him."

Naruto stared at the woman for a second before smiling softly.

"Thank you...I am in need of love help now and hopefully this can help." The old woman smiled at him a walked away. After that, they headed home.

"Gaara! Naruto!"

They looked up to see Temari running towards them. "We have a problem." She said when she reached them.

Gaara nodded for her to continue.

"Guys...Sasuke Uchiha showed up...and he wants Naruto to come back with him or he won't leave!"

Naruto sighed. "I guess I either go back or we try and wait him out." Gaara grabbed Naruto's hand.

"You are not going back there because I refuse to attend you funeral! We will wait him out."

Naruto stared at the red head for a moment before blushing. "Okay." he whispered softly. The three walked back together. Sure enough, Sasuke was waiting for them outside.

"Naruto! I can't take it! The people in that village are acting as though you died and that it is a good thing. All of your friends are fighting with the villagers and Tsunade can't keep in under control! You are coming back with me!" Sasuke yelled and made a grab for Naruto.

Naruto backed away before he could.

"No. I won't go back there...The people are nice here." Naruto said. Sasuke growled, he had to get his little blond back.

"Do you even care if the ninja kill the villagers! Don't you care about Konoha anymore!" Sasuke was getting just a little desperate.

"No...no...NO!" Naruto yelled and took off running. Sasuke was going to go after him but Gaara grabbed his arm and hauled him inside without even a word.

"What are you doing! I have to go after him!" Sasuke said, trying to pull away.

Surprisingly, it was Temari who smacked him.

"Haven't you people from Konoha done enough!" She asked bitterly. Sasuke just stared at her, no one had ever slapped him before.

"He is hurting and the only thing you are doing by this is scaring him!" She yelled before storming out.

Gaara glared at Sasuke.

"You love him." Gaara didn't ask. Sasuke nodded in conformation.

"I won't let go of him that easily...I love him to much to let him be hurt by the likes of you." Gaara left as soon as he said that.

Sasuke sat on the floor and stared after the red head. "What the hell am I doing?" he whispered to himself.

**With Naruto**

Naruto walked along the outskirts of town. He knew he should go back and apologize for running off but he wanted to think.

He really cared about Sasuke and he even cared about Konoha despite what happened but he knew it was too soon to go back.

Besides, he hadn't even finished figuring out if he was in love with Gaara.

"Dammit!" He yelled and punched a building he was walking past.

'Jingle'

Naruto stared down at him hand and saw the red stone. Sliding down the wall, he gripped the bracelet in his opposite hand.

"If you really do help people sort out their feelings...then help me." He pleaded with the stone and closed his eyes.

That night he slept outside...and dreamed of what was to come...not that he knew that.

Naruto didn't return until the next afternoon. He still wasn't ready to face anything but he didn't want Gaara to have to search for him again.

"Hey..." Naruto jumped when he heard Sasuke. He looked over and saw the Uchiha sitting on his bed.

"Look...I'm sorry." He said. Naruto stared at him a moment before nodding.

"I just...I miss you, Dobe...because, I I love you."

Naruto shook his head with a small smile.

"Three confessions...three crushes and only one that I can pick...Life sicks sometimes."

Sasuke looked at him in confusion.

"Gaara, and Shikamaru...and now you. Three people I care about but only one I can love. I don't even know how to respond yet...Give me sometime."

Sasuke sighed.

"I will give you three days."

Naruto sighed but nodded anyway since he knew that Sasuke wasn't going to compromise.

Sasuke walked away with that. Naruto just watched him leave before going to find Gaara.

He found the red head in his own room.

"Gaara?" Naruto called, causing the red head to turn to him.

"I need some time to think about things but don't worry. I don't plan on leaving." Gaara looked down for a second before nodding.

Naruto left and headed to his own room. He took a seat on the bed and closed his eyes. The best way for him to think was to meditate so that was what he would try!

He searched himself...and prayed he would find his answer...

**/**

**Okay...I know this is short but my mind kind of died half way through this! **

**Sorry for the wait!**

**The voting on relationships is going to be: One sided SasuNaru (Sasuke's in LUV) along with GaaNaru!**

**The voting for Mpreg or no Mpreg is still going on! Right now the voting stands at**

**Yes Mpreg 9**

**No Mpreg 7**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto could feel the chakra that flowed through the stone on his wrist. It was warm yet it was also a bit scary. When he first felt it, he had wanted to take it off but he just couldn't.

The more in tune he became with it, the closer he felt to his answer. What surprised him though was that he could only see red and green where ever he looked when he asked about love.

The one time he specifically saw Sasuke was when he remembered the village and thought about how Sasuke had turned out because of one person.

He was just beginning to think he had found his answer when he felt someone shake him. Opening his eyes in slight fear, he relaxed when he saw Temari.

"Naruto! You have to go after Gaara and Sasuke!" she yelled, shaking him for emphasis.

"W-what happened?" he asked. Temari frowned.

"You have been in here for three and a half days! Gaara waited by your door but when Sasuke came for his answer, Gaara wouldn't let him in. Sasuke challenged him to a fight! They will kill each other!"

Naruto gasped before steeling his eyes.

"Where are they?" he ground out.

"In a clearing within the south woods...follow the chakra."

Naruto nodded and dashed out of the room, the nine tails red chakra flowing around him. Temari watched him leave with a worried expression. "Please...save them..."

_LINE_

Naruto ran as fast as he could. He could feel their chakra flow and knew that if he was late, one wouldn't be alive.

He ignored those that called out to his in favor of upping his speed. As he neared the clearing that Temari had mentioned, he felt a spike in both chakra's.

"No..." he breathed. Naruto stepped it up even more in hopes of stopping the battle

"STOP!" He screamed as he ran between the pair.

Sasuke and Gaara stared in disbelief as the small blond that held their affections raced between them. Gaara instantly dissolved his sand so that it didn't hit Naruto...Sasuke wasn't as fast.

His sharingan slammed full force into the small ninja, forcing him to the ground. Sasuke stopped his attack as fast as he could but it was to late...he had injured the one he loved.

"Naruto." Gaara called as he rushed to the boy. He dropped to his knees and pulled him so that his head was resting on Gaara's lap.

"Gaa...ra..." Naruto gasped, his blue eyes fluttering as blood dripped from his mouth.

"I'm here." Gaara said softly. Naruto gave him a slight smile.

"I..chose..." he groaned but his smile stayed in place. Gaara noticed that his eyes were unfocused and wanted to get him to a hospital but for now, it was impossible.

"Sasuke." Naruto raised his hand, waiting for the raven to hold it.

"I really...care about...you but...sorry." He gripped Sasuke's hand hard as his smile turned into a grimace.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled worriedly. The pain seemed to fade for second and Naruto tried to continue.

"I love Gaara...but...I care about you...find someone else that can love...you..." the last was said in a gasp and those mesmerizing blue eyes fluttered shut.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. He tried to grab the blond but Gaara stopped him.

"You have done enough. I will take him."

Before Sasuke could retort, Gaara and his little fox disappeared in a flash of sand.

They reappeared in front of the Suna hospital. He walked in, instantly getting the attention of the staff.

"Gaara-sama!" A nurse called as she ran up with a gurney. Gaara placed the small blond on it and watched as doctors rushed him away. He took a seat and closed his eyes.

'He has to be okay...' he promised himself.

**A few hours later...**

"Gaara?"

Said red head looked up, meeting the worried gaze of his sister. "You okay?" she asked, taking the seat next to him.

Gaara looked away for a second before shaking his head. Temari did something he didn't expect. The older blond wrapped him in a hug.

"He will be fine. Naruto is a fighter...and he loves you."

Gaara wrapped his arms around her as well and nodded. He wasn't used to things like this but he really didn't care at the moment.

"Gaara-sama?" a doctor called as he stepped out of the operating room.

Gaara stood and waited for the man to speak.

"Naruto Uzumaki should be okay but if he doesn't come out of his coma then it will be bad." The doctor said sadly.

Gaara nodded. "Came I see him?" he asked softly. The doctor nodded and led Temari and him to a private room.

Naruto was asleep in the stark, white room, his clothes had been changed to a hospital gown.

Gaara took the seat next to the bed and reached for the boy's hand.

"Gaara, why don't you stay with him? I am going to let Kankuro know what happened." Gaara didn't respond so Temari just left.

As soon as the red head was sure he was alone he leaned towards the bed.

"Naruto...please...wake up." he whispered, and kissed his forehead. Naruto remained asleep.

**Line**

It felt like years as Gaara of the sand waited for the sleeping blond to awaken. Both his sister and brother had come to visit, as well as many of the towns people.

Gaara watched Naruto, never leaving his side.

It was around midnight that he saw the blond's fingers twitch.

"S...to...p..." Naruto whispered in his sleep, a tear leaking out of the corner of his eyes

"Naruto..." Gaara said, shaking the boy softly.

Naruto's eye lids fluttered and his breathing evened out but still his eyes remained closed.

Gaara sat back in the chair and looked up at the ceiling.

More hours past and the sun was rising when he felt a tug on his hand. Snapping his head down to look at the boy, pale green clashed with brilliant blue.

"Ga..raa?" Naruto croaked softly, his throat dry.

Without answering, Gaara picked up a pitcher of water and poured it in to a small white cup. Pressing the cup to Naruto's lips after helping him sit up a bit, he waited until he had drained the cup before speaking.

"You were hurt...badly." He said softly. Naruto nodded and looked towards the single window in the room.

"I love you too."

Naruto's head snapped back towards him like a slingshot. Tears glistened in his eyes. Weather from joy or pain, Gaara didn't know but he leaned forwards to press a kiss to Naruto's forehead.

"You should rest." Gaara went to settled back into the chair but Naruto grabbed his hand. "I'm cold." was the softly whispered plea.

Gaara smirked to himself and turned back to his lovely fox.

He climbed into the small bed and pulled the smaller boy half onto his chest. "Sleep." he ordered; it wasn't long until he heard Naruto's breathing even out.

_Line_

That was how Temari found them in the morning when she was called in by the doctors.

"Gaara." she whispered. Said red head opened one eye and glanced at her.

"Since he woke up, he can leave whenever but I think you should get him out of here soon...Uchiha is leaving."

Gaara nodded and waited for her to leave before prodding the blond awake.

"Naruto...Sasuke is leaving..." Naruto stared at him for a minute before trying to jump up.

"Slow down. You will only hurt yourself. We will catch him." Gaara handed him a bag that Temari had left and waited outside the door for him to get ready.

It was a few minutes before he stepped out wearing black pants and a red silk kimono shirt...along with a blush.

"Could you tell your sister to stop adding to my wardrobe!"

Gaara said nothing as he pulled the blond towards him. "Hold on." He warned before using his sand to take them to the main gates.

Sasuke was just nearing them when they appeared.

"Sasuke!" the loud blond yelled.

Sasuke head snapped up and he stared at the blond.

"Naru...to..." Sasuke walked up to them.

"Why are you leaving?" Naruto asked worriedly.

Sasuke stared at him for a second before shaking his head slightly and tapping Naruto on the head lightly.

"Hn...why aren't you in bed...or cuddling your new beau?" he said, a smirk on his face.

Naruto blushed and puffed out his cheeks in annoyance (Cutely).

"I was worried." Naruto muttered. Sasuke shook his head.

"I'm fine...Though I think I am bit delusional to have chased you all the way here when I should have known better..."

Naruto stared at him curiously.

"I...I think I was wrong about being in love with you. I think I mistook the fact that we were friends and that you brought me back to the village that I thought it was love."

Naruto nodded.

"Even if that is it...it is never wrong to love someone...that's the one thing I am positive about. No matter how I am treated, I will love Konoha...and you...though like a brother."

Sasuke nodded.

"I kinda hope I find something like what you two have."

Naruto nodded. Sasuke waved and stepped past them, heading towards his own village.

As soon as Sasuke was out of sight, Naruto put his hand out.

"Ten bucks on Kakashi."

Gaara cut his eyes towards him.

"Deal...ten on Sai." Naruto smirked. "Deal."

**/**

**Okay! Sorry for the delay!**

**The vote is still going on for Mpreg!**

**The score stands at:**

**Yes Mpreg 22**

**No Mpreg 16**

**Also, new vote!**

**Who do you want Sasuke to end up with?**

**SaiSasu**

**KakaSasu**

**or OtherSasu**

**Please put your vote in your review!**

**Thank you for all the great reviews and I am so happy you guys love this story! **


End file.
